Cinta Atau Teman
by CokiezCookie
Summary: Kita berdua adalah seorang teman. kita berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai perasaan ini timbul di hatiku. perasaan yang membuat diriku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai temanku lagi. karena aku ingin kita berdua melebihi dari kata teman. UP Chapter 2 :)
1. Chapter 1 Patah Hati

Cinta atau Teman

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, No Eyd, Gaje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa yang sulit dimengerti :')

:

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan soalnya author masih baru disini dan ini adalah fic pertama yang author publish ke ffn jadi mohon di maklumin / bisa beri kritikan di kolom reviewnya, Thanks

:

:

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang ada di taman sekolah. ia sedang melihat kedepan dimana ada sepasang manusia berbeda gender sedang berdiri saling berhadapan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu menggenggam erat tangan gadis berambut pink sambil menatap iris emeraldnya dengan intens. Pemuda itupun berlutut di hadapan gadis tersebut dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang disembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku telah lama menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap pemuda tersebut

DEG!

Gadis itu kaget mendengar pengakuan dari pemuda tersebut. Hatinya terasa sakit, air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa di kendalikan. Ia segera melihat apa respond dari gadis yang bernama sakura tersebut. Dan hatinya kembali nyeri ketika ia melihat anggukan dari gadis tersebut sebagai jawaban atas pengakuan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis indigo itupun pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan terdapat bekas air mata di kedua pipi gembilnya. Setelah ia selesai membasuh, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju ke kelasnya karena jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan selesai.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuga Hinata. Ia adalah anak kedua dari Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hikari. Ia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Hyuga Neji yang satu sekolah dengan dirinya. Ia adalah gadis yang cantik dan cerdas. Banyak laki-laki yang menatap kagum dirinya tapi lain hal dengan para gadis yang menatapnya iri. Walaupun ia dikagumi oleh banyak laki-laki, tetapi ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih karena ia terus menolak semua laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta dengan beralasan ingin berfokus pada pelajaran.

Tapi itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia menolak semua laki-laki karena ia telah jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang bermata safir yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya. Ia mengenal pemuda itu sejak ia menduduki bangku smp. Pemuda yang sangat ceria dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tetapi ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya tersebut karena pemuda itu telah bahagia dengan gadis pilihannya.

Kriiiingg!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Banyak siswa yang telah masuk kedalam kelas, termasuk pemuda yang mengisi hatinya itu. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri bangkunya yang ada disebelah hinata dan langsung mendudukan dirinya.

"Hei hinata-chan aku punya kabar gembira" ucap pemuda tersebut

"Ka-kabar apa ya Na-naruto-kun?" tanya hinata

"tadi aku menyatakan perasaanku ke sakura-chan dan dia menerimanya" jawab pemuda yang bernama naruto itu dengan penuh semangat tanpa menyadari pandangan luka dari gadis di hadapannya

"Benarkah?.. ka-kalau begitu selamat ya" balas hinata dengan senyuman yang terkesan di paksakan

"Hehehe…. Kau memang teman yang sangat baik hinata-chan" ucap naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang mampu membuat hinata merona.

Tidak lama dari itu senseinya masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

 **[Skip Pulang Sekolah]**

"Hei hinata-chan, maaf ya aku gak bisa pulang bareng sama kamu hari ini karena aku punya janji dengan sakura-chan" ucap naruto sambil membereskan semua perlengkapannya kedalam tas

"Tidak apa naruto-kun, a-aku bisa pu-pulang sendiri kok" jawab hinata

"Apakah tidak apa kau pulang sendiri? Apa perlu aku menyuruh kiba untuk menemanimu?"

"ehh.. tidak usah aku tidak mau me-membuat kiba-kun repot, yasudah aku pe-pergi dulu naruto-kun" ucap hinata sambil pergi menjauh dari kelas. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih karena ia tidak bisa pulang dengan naruto lagi. Ia juga sadar karena ia bukan siapa-siapanya naruto.

'teman yah' inear hinata

'apakah aku bisa melupakanmu naruto-kun' lanjutnya sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajah sedihnya agar tidak dilihat oleh orang lain.

Tes

Air hujan mengenai kepala indigonya. Hinata melihat keatas langit yang mendung menandakan akan turunnya hujan. Segera saja ia mempercepat gerakannya untuk cepat sampai kerumah. pada saat ia sudah di pertengahan jalan, hujan turun dengan derasnya mengguyur kota. Terpaksa hinata berteduh di sebuah toko yang ada didekat situ. Ia berdiri sambil memandangi jalanan yang basah karena air hujan. Ia masih mengingat perkataan naruto pada saat jam pelajaran akan di mulai.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menganggapku lebih dari seorang teman?" ucapnya sedih. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh kembali membasahi pipinya. Hatinya masih belum menerima kenyataan yang ada. Hawa dingin hujan menyentuh tubuh mungilnya yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi orang yang disebelahnya sedang memerhatikannya. Orang tersebut mulai mendekati hinata sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Pakailah" ucap orang itu.

Hinata menolehkan pandangannya ke orang yang menyodorkan sapu tangan kehadapannya. Ternyata ia adalah seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam dengan iris onyx nya yang tenang. Hinata menggeleng sebagai tanda ia menolak pemberian pemuda tersebut

"Tidak usah, nanti kotor jika ku pakai" balas hinata sambil tersenyum

"hn"

"Kalau tidak salah kau Hyuga hinata benarkan?" tanya pemuda tersebut

"i-iya.. kau tau darimana namaku?" tanya hinata dengan pandangan penuh selidik

"Semua siswa di sekolah mengenalmu" jawabnya acuh

Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban dari pemuda tersebut

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau cukup memanggilku sasuke" ujar pemuda tersebut

"Hmm.. baiklah! Senang berkenalan denganmu sasuke-kun" balas hinata sambil tersenyum

Hinata dan sasuke terus bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka. Walau mereka baru berkenalan, tetapi mereka seperti orang yang sudah sangat akrab. Hinata senang berbicara dengan sasuke walau hanya dibalas dengan kata 'hn' dan pandangan datar tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan ada perasaan yang mengganjal didalam hatinya

'kenapa dengan diriku ini? Perasaan apa ini' inear hinata yang merasakan perasaan aneh yang timbul di hatinya

Mereka terus bercerita tentang diri mereka masing2. Sampai mereka tidak sadar sepasang mata safir menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

 **TBC**

Gimana? Gaje kan? Hehehe… maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek atau gak bisa dimengerti karena author lagi proses belajar :'v tinggalin reviewnya ya dan jangan lupa kritikannya biar author bisa lebih bagus lagi dalam membuat cerita :)


	2. Chapter 2 Perasaan

Cinta atau Teman

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, No Eyd, Gaje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa yang sulit dimengerti :')

:

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan soalnya author masih baru disini dan ini adalah fic pertama yang author publish ke ffn jadi mohon di maklumin / bisa beri kritikan di kolom reviewnya, Thanks

:

:

 **[Previous]**

 **Hinata dan sasuke terus bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka. Walau mereka baru berkenalan, tetapi mereka seperti orang yang sudah sangat akrab. Hinata senang berbicara dengan sasuke walau hanya dibalas dengan kata 'hn' dan pandangan datar tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan ada perasaan yang mengganjal didalam hatinya**

' **kenapa dengan diriku ini? Perasaan apa ini' inear hinata yang merasakan perasaan aneh yang timbul di hatinya**

 **Mereka terus bercerita tentang diri mereka masing2. Sampai mereka tidak sadar sepasang mata safir menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan**

:

:

"Naruto-kun kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Sakura

"Eh-ehhh…. Aku tidak melihat apa2 Sakura-chan. Err… apa kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto mengubah topik

"iya. Untung saja kita cepat datang, soalnya tadi buku ini hanya tersisa satu di rak" jawab Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan di ichiraku? Hujannya sudah berhenti dan juga perutku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya

"Baiklah!" jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari toko tersebut. Perjalanan mereka di selimuti oleh keheningan. Taka da satupun yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sakura yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya sedangkan Naruto ia sedang memikirkan kejadian di toko tadi. berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di kepala kuningnya.

'ada apa ini, kenapa hatiku sangat sakit melihat hinata dengan seorang laki-laki tadi. dan juga, siapa laki-laki itu' inear naruto

'mungkin akan kutanyakan hinata saja' lanjutnya

:

:

"sepertinya hujannya telah berhenti aku harus segera pulang" ujar hinata

"mau pulang bersama? Aku membawa motor" tawar sasuke

"Ehh.. ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bis" tolak hinata lembut sambil memberikan senyum manis miliknya dan segera bergegas pergi dari tempatnya sampai tangan seseorang menghentikan gerakannya.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan.. lagipula tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian" ucap sasuke sambil menarik hinata ke motor CBR nya yg terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hinata yang tidak bisa menolak pun hanya menurut untuk menaiki motor Sasuke.

Ia memakaikan helmnya ke hinata yang membuat wajah hinata menjadi bersemu merah. Sasuke yang melihat wajah hinata hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia pun segera menghidupkan motornya dan mulai pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Diperjalanan, sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata yg ada dibelakangnya.

Hinata terlihat ragu untuk berpegangan pada tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi semu merah yang ada di kedua pipi gembilnya yg sedari tadi belum menghilang.

"berpeganglah pada bajuku agar kau tidak terjatuh" ucap sasuke

"A-aku tidak akan jatuh kok" balas hinata

"Tck" sasuke memberhentikan motornya yg membuat hinata bingung. Ia segera mengambil kedua tangan hinata dan melingkarkan pada tubuhnya. Hinata hanya menurut sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah. Sasuke kembali menjalankan motornya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sedangkan hinata, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang dekat dengan sasuke-kun.. tapi bukannya aku menyukai naruto? Tidak!... aku tidak mungkin menyukai sasuke-kun aku bahkan baru berkenalan dengannya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat sasuke-kun?' inear hinata

:

:

 **[Café Ichiraku]**

Sakura menatap bingung laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Tidak biasanya dia menjadi pendiam. Bayangkan saja seseorang yang terkenal berisik dan selalu pembuat onar berubah menjadi seorang yg pendiam dan suka melamun. Bosan dengan keheningan yg melanda mereka, sakura berinisiatif membuka sebuah percakapan.

"Naruto, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya sakura

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya masalah apapun Sakura-chan" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum tapi hanya sekejap dan digantikan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Terus kenapa tidak kau makan ramen yang kau pesan? Biasanya kau paling semangat kalau berurusan dengan yang namanya ramen." Tanya Sakura lagi sambil memakan ramen pesanannya.

"Entahlah… aku merasa tidak nafsu makan hari ini" balas naruto lesu

"Apa kau sakit? Jika iya, nanti besok akan ku izinkan ke sensei kalau kau sakit"

"Eh…! Tidak usah sakura-chan. Aku hanya tidak enak badan saja paling besok akan sembuh kok" ucap naruto cepat. Tidak!, besok dia harus kesekolah dan menemui hinata untuk menanyakan laki-laki tadi.

"Baiklah… tapi jika besok kau masih tidak enak badan kau sms saja aku… nanti aku akan mengizinkannya ke sensei. Dan juga sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan karena hari sudah menjelang malam" ucap sakura yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"Akan ku antar" tawar naruto

"Tapi ramen mu belum habis loh" tanya sakura memastikan

"hehehe… tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga sudah di sms kaa-san untuk segera pulang" jawab naruto "kau tunggu di depan saja aku ingin mengambil mobilku dulu" lanjutnya dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya

Sakura terdiam. Ia heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. 'ada yg ia sembunyikan. Aku harus menyelidikinya apa yg membuat dia menjadi seperti ini' inear sakura. Ia pun segera berjalan keluar dari café tersebut

:

:

 **[Hyuga Mansion]**

Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan pagar kediaman Hyuga. Hinata pun turun dari motor sasuke sambil melepaskan helm yg ia pakai.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Sasuke-kun" ucap hinata lembut

"Hn, Tidak masalah. Jika mau, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama" ujar sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya

"Ti-tidak perlu… aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" balas hinata cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil menghidupkan kembali motornya. "aku tidak menerima penolakan. Besok pagi aku akan datang kesini dan kau harus berangkat bersamaku" lanjutnya sambil pergi menjauh tanpa mendengarkan protes dari hinata

"Hahhh…. Dasar pemaksa" ucap hinata kesal dan segera memasuki kediamannya

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam.

"Tadaima" teriak hinata

"Okaeri Nee-san" balas hanabi adiknya hinata

"Hanabi apakah Otou-san sudah pulang?" tanya hinata

Hanabi menggeleng "Otou-san masih di kantornya, katanya ia sedang menghadiri rapat dengan klien yg datang dari Russia"

Hinata hanya ber'oh'ria sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia sudah biasa dengan kesibukan ayahnya. Awalnya ia merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran sang ayah, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa. Ia pun segera pergi kekamarnya untuk merileks kan tubuhnya di kasur

Ia membuka smartphonenya dan membuka aplikasi facebook. Ia melihat 2 pemberitahuan baru yg ada. Ia pun segera melihat apa saja pemberitahuan tersebut.

 _-Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba menyukai foto yang menandai anda_

 _-Uzumaki Naruto menandai anda dalam sebuah foto_

Alis hinata mengkerut melihat pemberitahuan dari teman yang ingin ia lupakan. Ia segera membuka pemberitahuan tersebut dengan rasa penasaran. Pada saat halaman pemberitahuan telah terbuka keseluruhan, terdapat sebuah foto dua orang yang sangat ia kenali sedang berpelukan di tengah taman yang di penuhi bunga2 indah, Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Sakura. Tak sadar air mata hinata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia melihat kata yang ada di atas foto itu yang bertuliskan

 _-Akhirnya sekian lama menunggu, mimpi ku terwujud juga :D terima kasih kami-sama telah menyatukan kami berdua dan juga untuk teman baikku hinata yang telah membantuku selama ini :D, aku doa kan agar kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang kau impikan._

Begitulah isi dari kiriman tersebut. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat kata _laki-laki yang kau impikan_. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia akan mendapatkannya. Ia pun segera keluar dari halaman tersebut dan berniat untuk mematikan ponselnya. Tapi terhenti ketika ada 1 pemberitahuan pertemanan baru. Segera ia melihat pemberitahuan tersebut. mulutnya menganga ketika tahu siapa org tersebut.

– _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ _Konfirmasi – Hapus pertemanan_

 **TBC**

Akhirnya bisa up juga chapter 2 :v moga suka sama nih chapter dan maaf kalo jelek karena author juga masih dalam tahap pembelajaran :) author terima semua kritikan untuk chap 2 ini di kolom review agar author bisa membuat fic yg lebih bagus lagi. Terima kasih banget yang udh review. Sebagai hadiahnya author tambahin words nya :D. Dan Terima kasih juga untuk yg menunggu atau membaca chapter ini :D

Sekian cuap-cuapnya dari author :)


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke Uchiha

Cinta atau Teman

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, No Eyd, Gaje, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa yang sulit dimengerti :')

:

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan soalnya author masih baru disini dan ini adalah fic pertama yang author publish ke ffn jadi mohon di maklumin / bisa beri kritikan di kolom reviewnya, Thanks

:

:

 **[Previous]**

 _ **-Akhirnya sekian lama menunggu, mimpi ku terwujud juga :D terima kasih kami-sama telah menyatukan kami berdua dan juga untuk teman baikku hinata yang telah membantuku selama ini :D, aku doa kan agar kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang kau impikan.**_

 **Begitulah isi dari kiriman tersebut. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat kata** _ **laki-laki yang kau impikan**_ **. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia akan mendapatkannya. Ia pun segera keluar dari halaman tersebut dan berniat untuk mematikan ponselnya. Tapi terhenti ketika ada 1 pemberitahuan pertemanan baru. Segera ia melihat pemberitahuan tersebut. mulutnya menganga ketika tahu siapa org tersebut.**

– _ **Uchiha Sasuke Konfirmasi – Hapus pertemanan**_

:

:

Terkejut?

Tentu saja!

Orang yang baru tadi siang ia kenal kini mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan di akun facebooknya.

'darimana ia tau ini akun facebookku? Padahal aku tidak memberitahunya' inear hinata

Ia masih bingung dengan hal ini. Bagaimana kalau orang ini punya niat jahat terhadapnya, seperti aksi penculikkan dan perkosaan seperti yang ada di berita Jaga-jaga sedikit tidak masalah bukan?. Lagipula ia cuma merasa aneh saja karena jarang ada yang mau berteman dengan dia yang pendiam.

'ku terima sajalah, lagipula sepertinya ia orang yang baik dan ramah walaupun mukanya yang selalu saja datar dan menyebalkan' inear hinata

Segera ia memencet tombol _**konfirmasi**_ dan mematikan smartphonenya untuk segera tidur karena besok ia harus bersekolah

:

:

 **[Uzumaki Mansion]**

Naruto sedang berbaring di dalam kamarnya. Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasa penasaran terhadap laki-laki misterius itu terus memenuhi kepala kuningnya. Entah kenapa rasa tidak suka muncul ketika laki-laki itu sedang berbicara dengan hinata.

'ada apa dengan diriku ini. Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka berdua bersama. Apakah aku cemburu melihat mereka?'

"Arrghhh…. Sialan ini menyiksa ku" teriak naruto frustasi. Ia mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan kasar. Pandangan matanya masih terfokus ke atas menerawang kejadian tadi siang dimana ia pergi ke toko buku bersama sakura dan tanpa sengaja melihat hinata yang sedang berteduh di toko yang tutup bersama laki-laki yang tak ia kenali. Tapi, laki-laki itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang digunakan hinata dan dirinya.

Eh.

Jangan-jangan!...

Naruto langsung terduduk di tepi ranjang. Ia ingat kalau laki-laki itu memakai seragam yang sama denganya. "apa ia juga satu sekolah denganku? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah" ucapnya

"Hah… lebih baik nanti kutanyakan kepada hinata sajalah" lanjutnya sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk memaksakan dirinya tidur.

:

:

 **[Keesokan Hari]**

"Kyaa! Aku telat" teriak hinata ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 7 pas. Ia segera mengambil handuknya dan berlari menuju kedalam kamar mandi. Ia merutuki adiknya yang tidak membangunkannya dan juga kenapa pula ia lupa untuk menyetel alaram jamnya.

15 menit berlalu, hinata pergi ke meja makan untuk mengambil sepotong roti untuk ia makan di jalan nanti.

"Nee-San di depan rumah ada teman mu yang menunggu tuh" teriak hanabi sambil menghampiri hinata

"Ehh? Siapa?" tanya hinata

"Aku tidak tau siapa dia tapi tadi dia bilang mau berangkat bersamamu" jawab hanabi yg membuat hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

Hanabi yang melihat kakanya yang sedang bingung pun hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Nee-san daripada kau berdiri disana saja lebih baik kau menemuinya diluar, lagipula kau sudah telat bukan? Aku juga mau berangkat bersama kono-kun sebentar lagi" ucap hanabi sambil memakai tas sekolahnya

Tidak perlu banyak waktu. Hinata dan hanabi langsung pergi keluar rumah untuk menemui orang tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya hinata pada saat ia tau siapa yang datang kerumahnya

"Aku tau aku tampan jadi tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu" ucap sasuke datar

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan sasuke hanya bisa bersemu malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan hanabi disebelahnya hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kakanya yang malu-malu kucing.

"K-kenapa kau kemari Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan datang kemari untuk berangkat denganmu"

"Eh.. Ta-tapi kan ak-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Hinata. Daripada kita berdepat lebih baik kita langsung berangkat saja" ucap sasuke dan menarik hinata menuju motornya

Hinata hanya pasrah terhadap laki-laki didepannya ini, karena ia tidak akan bisa menang jika berdebat denganya.

Kring! Kring!

Suara lonceng sepeda mengalihkan pandangan kedua insan tersebut. seorang bocah laki-laki yang berbalut syal berwarna biru menghampiri mereka

"Ohayou Hinata-nee, mau berangkat dengan pacarmu yah?" ucap bocah itu

Sontak saja muka hinata menjadi merah kembali mendengar ucapan bocah tersebut. Sasuke yang diam memerhatikan bocah didepannya hanya bingung.

"Di-dia bukan pacar ku kono-kun!" ucap hinata gugup

"Ehh.. kenapa? Padahal kalian sangat serasi loh!" jawab konohamaru sambil nyengir gaje yg membuat hinata semakin merona. Sedangkan sasuke yang merasa teracuhkan pun kembali menarik tangan hinata kembali sambil mengucapkan "hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat hinata" yg membuat hinata kaget

"E-eh iya sasuke-kun" balas hinata menurut

Konohamaru hanya cengo ketika melihat dua orang itu. Sedangkan gadis yang berada di sampingnya menepuk pundaknya sambil mengucapkan "sebaiknya kita juga berangkat kesekolah kono-kun"

"Ahh.. iya aku hampir lupa hehehe.. kalau begitu naiklah hana-chan"

:

:

:

Hinata kini sudah berada di depan motor sasuke. Ia menatap kesal sasuke yang sedang menyodorkan helm.

"Pakailah" ucap sasuke

"Huh.. sudah pemaksa, menarik orang sembarangan pula" gerutu hinata yang tidak di gubris oleh sasuke

Sasuke menghidupkan motornya dan diikuti hinata yang menaikki motornya. Hinata merasa gugup berdekatan dengan sasuke. Karena ia jarang berdekatan dengan seorang laki-laki kecuali naruto.

;

;

;

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa naruto-kun?"

"Eh.. tidak ada. aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa sakura-chan"

"Terus kenapa kau masih berdiri di gerbang? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai loh"

"Aku hanya ingin berada disini saja"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku mau masuk kekelas dulu" pamit sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

Naruto masih setia berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya. Karena ia ingin menemui hinata untuk menanyakan laki-laki asing yang kemarin ia lihat. Tapi ada hal yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Biasanya hinata tidak pernah datang terlambat kesekolah, apalagi membolos biasanya dia juga sering mengirim surat kepadanya jika ia sedang sakit.

'apa ia sakit? Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku?' inearnya

"Hahh.. sepertinya ia memang sedang sakit, nanti selepas pulang aku akan berkunjung kerumahnya saja untuk melihat keadaannya" ucapnya sambil berbalik dan memasuki sekolah untuk menuju kekelas. tidak lama dari itu, sebuah motor memasuki wilayah sekolah tersebut.

:

:

:

"Hinata turun dari motor sasuke ketika ia telah sampai di sekolahnya. Segera ia melepas helm dan memberikannya kepada sasuke yang juga turun dari motornya.

"Terima kasih sasuke-kun atas tumpangannya"

"Hn. Tidak masalah"

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku masuk kedalam kelas dulu karena sebentar lagi mau masuk" pamit hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kelas, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Itu tangan sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruangan kepala sekolah?" ucap sasuke

Alis hinata mengkerut "Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya hinata

"Sebenarnya aku anak baru disini" ujarnya kikuk

"Eh?" hinata cengo. Ternyata sasuke adalah anak baru disekolahnya. Itu artinya ia akan satu sekolah dengan sasuke.

"B-baiklah" ucap hinata gugup sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang di ikuti oleh sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lembut tanpa hinata tau. Keheningan melanda mereka. Mereka berdua mencari kesibukan masing2 seperti sasuke yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan hinata yang sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sampai mereka sudah berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ini ruangannya sasuke-kun, ka-kalau begitu sekarang aku pergi ke kelas ku dulu sasuke-kun" pamit hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Hn. Terima kasih!" balas sasuke dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya tapi sayangnya hinata tidak melihat senyuman itu karena ia sudah berlari menuju kelasnya.

:

:

:

Kringgg!

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi. Murid-murid yang ada disekolah itu berbondong-bondong memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga atau lantai paling atas. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar bel tersebut. butuh beberapa menit hinata akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya.

"O-ohayou" sapanya tanpa tau sepasang mata safir menatapnya terkejut

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!. Tumben kau telat" balas temannya rambut pirang yang bernama ino tersebut.

"Ta-tadi bus yang aku naiki terkena macet Ino-chan" bohong hinata yang hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh ino sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya Hinata. Kau tau hari ini sekolah kita kedatangan anak baru loh!"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya hinata pura-pura kaget karena ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud ino.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangkunya diikuti oleh ino karena kursi ino berada di depan kursinya dan bersebelahan dengan kursi sakura.

"Iya. Dan aku juga mendengar dari gosip yang beredar bahwa anak baru itu seorang laki-laki yang tampan loh." Ucapnya lagi dengan binar dimatanya yang membuat hinata sweetdrop.

"Kau berlebihan pig" sahut sakura ketika hinata dan ino sudah sampai di kursinya

"Diam kau forehead" balas ino tak kalah sengit

"Sudah ka-kalian jangan bertengkar.. sebentar lagi sensei akan masuk" relai hinata tanpa tahu sepasang mata safir disampingnya sedang memandangnya intens.

Ino dan sakura tidak mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi. Tapi kedua sahabatnya itu masih saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tajam bagaikan ada listrik dari sorot mata mereka. Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan pada bahunya. Ia melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya itu. mata safir yang selalu ia puja kini menatap mana bulannya dengan intens.

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" tanya naruto

"Ehh…A-ano… Ak-aku b-baik kok" jawab hinata lirih sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya

"Err.. begitu.. sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu?" ucap naruto yang masih menatap hinata.

"Me-memangnya kau mau menanyakan a-apa?" tanya hinata

"Siapa laki-laki yang ada disampingmu di dekat toko kosong kemarin?"

DEG!

'kenapa ia menanyakan itu? apa ia melihatku kemarin.' Inear hinata sambil mengatur detak jantungnya akibat terkejut dengan pertanyaan naruto.

"Err… E-eto… i-itu bu-"

"Ohayou Minna!" ucap seorang guru yang masuk kedalam kelasnya yang membuat hinata dan naruto terkejut

"Ohayou mo Sensei!" balas semua murid yang ada di kelas

'huhh.. hampir saja tadi' lega hinata entah karena apa.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang akan belajar di kelas ini. Uchiha-san silahkan masuk" ucap sensei yang mengejutkan hinata

'D-dia akan masuk dikelas ini?'

Seorang pemuda tegap dengan rambut hitam dengan gaya pantat ayam dengan mata onyx yang membuat kelas menjadi heboh.

"KYAAA!"

"DIA TAMPAN!"

"Kyaa! Ada pangeran disini!"

"Hei kalian semua harap tenang!" tegas Kakashi sensei yang membuat kelas menjadi hening.

"Hajimemashite watashi no namae wa Sasuke Uchiha, douzo yoroshiku" ucap sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Murid-murid di kelas hanya memandang sasuke dengan banyak pandangan, dari pandangan kagum, penuh cinta, datar, tidak peduli, dan banyak lagi.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, silahkan kau duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di belakang" ucap sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah Chouji.

"Bisakah saya duduk di sebelah Hinata saja sensei?" ucap sasuke datar yang membuat kedua orang yang tak lain adalah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kenapa" tanya sensei heran sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Karena aku dan hinata adalah teman akrab. Akan lebih mudah jika aku duduk disebelahnya sekalian membantuku untuk berbaur disini" jawab sasuke tak peduli

"Baiklah! Uzumaki-san, kau duduk di sebelah Chouji"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu sensei. Aku tidak mau pindah dari sini" ucap naruto tak terima sambil menatap tajam sasuke

"Aku berhak untuk itu karena aku adalah wali kelas disini, jika kau tidak ingin pindah silahkan kau keluar dari kelas" ucap kakashi yang membuat naruto terdiam

Naruto segera berdiri dan membawa tasnya menuju kursi di sebelah chouji. Ia tidak mau membolos pelajaran karena ia takut akan ketahuan kaa-sannya yang akan membuatnya bagaikan monster. Ia melirik kearah sasuke dengan pandangan benci, sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan mengejek sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang ada disebelah hinata

Sedangkan hinata hanya mematung melihat sasuke yang sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil mengeluarkan buku dan pena dari tasnya.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua murid sedang memerhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh kakashi. Terkecuali hinata dan naruto. Hinata tidak bisa fokus kepelajaran karena keberadaan laki-laki disebelahnya. Sedangkan naruto memandang kedua manusia itu tidak suka.

'kheh… lihat saja kau uchiha. Kau akan tau akibatnya karena berani melawanku' inear naruto. Sedangkan sasuke ia sedang menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas dengan pena hitamnya. Setelah selesai menulis, ia menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke hinata yang membuat hinata menatapnya bingung.

Hinata yang disodorkan kertas oleh sasuke hanya mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

 _Kau harus makan siang bersamaku nanti!._

 **TBC**

Apa masih ada yang nungguin fic gaje ini? :v gomen aku kelamaan upnya karena aku baru saja pindah rumah jadi agak sibuk dikit kemarin :'). Makasih bagi yang udah nungguin dan review ^o^ ini saya udah menambahkan words nya dari chapter kemarin sesuai permintaan kalian.. yah tapi gak banyak sih karena gak sempat nulisnya :v tapi di chap berikutnya akan kuusahakan banyakin wordsnya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna \\(^o^)/ sekian cuap-cuap dari author gaje ini~


End file.
